


We all need a little bit of therapy

by Southernpeach13



Series: Get these bitchs some damn therapy [1]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Female Adam, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, female Prince Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Adam decides to try and help the prisoners in her kingdom. They where people as well that needed help.Maybe they just need someone to talk to.
Relationships: Prince Adam/Rattlor
Series: Get these bitchs some damn therapy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	We all need a little bit of therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get this idea out my head so here it is the fic no one asked for. Also I typed this in my phone so it’s short.

Rattlor sat in the corner of his cell, staring at the cell wall. He listened to the pitter-patter of the Eterinan Soldiers' feet. They stepped in sync with each other, giving a rhythmic thump with each step.

It was somewhat soothing to hear. He knew when they were coming and at what time. But the smells is what drives him mad. 

There where to, to…

Clean maybe. He didn't know why but he hated it. It didn't smell natural. SMelled strongly of chemicals and other things.   
  
It's not that he was an unhygienic person, but the unnatural cleanness of it all was so annoying.

Rattlor drummed his fingers against the metal desk in his cell. He soon realized that he couldn't hear the steps of the soldier that brought him his food.

Strange. He thought. They were always on time.

He soon heard another set of footsteps. They were easy to pick up from the others. They didn't step in sync with the soldiers. 

The footsteps soon stopped at his cell and he saw a young Eternain girl looking at him, holding a tray of food. 

She was definitely a tiny thing, even among Eternain standards. She barely came to his chest. She had messy blond hair that framed her face. Greenish-bluish eyes stared back at him.

She wore a white shirt that seemed to be styled in a Gar fashion with a red overcoat on top. A large green tiger by her side that cowered at the sight of him.

Her gloved hands tightened on the tray of food as she took a deep breath and smiled at him, she had a small gap between her teeth.

“Hi. I’m Adam.” She chirped.

Rattlor raised an eyebrow at the teenager.

“Adam?” He questioned.

The blonde nodded.

“A rather strange name for an eternian girl.” He continued.

Adam shrugged and went to open his cell to give him his tray.

“It’s a nickname. Short for Adaline.” She answered as she handed him his food. 

“I was hoping we could talk sometime.” 

She stepped out of the cell and closed the door. Scratching the tiger's head before she smiled at him once more.

“Maybe get to know you better.” She finished. 

Rattlor stayed silent watching the girl carefully. Adam let out a small sigh when she realized that Hsss’s general wouldn’t say anything else.

“Well, I’ll be delivering your food from now on. So if you ever want to talk I’ll be here at the same time every day.” She said. 

She and the tiger walked away giving him a tiny wave before she vanished from his sight. 

Adam. Adaline. 

Rattlor knew he had heard that name before. As he took a bite from his food. He nearly choked as it hit him.

Why she was familiar.

He should have figured it out when he saw the green tiger. Only one person in Eternia was known to have one. The breed of cats, now being nearly extinct from being hunted for sport.

She was Randor’s daughter. 

Eternia’s king daughter. The heir to the throne.

Princess Adeline of Eternia.


End file.
